secerts_of_grojbandfandomcom-20200215-history
Time Overdose
Synopsis: Maddie and the band (except Corey) go one year into the future to see what music is like, but when Corey Riffin breaks the time machine by mistake and they zap back where Corey is the leader of the citizens of Peaceville who have become robot zombies by using Blab Tab inbrain implant, it's up to Grojband to save the day and get everyone back to normal. Plot: and the band are in the garage when Kin mentions a band called "D-Keizer Zap" that made their music sound futuristic and ahead of their time and Maddie thinks it would be a good idea to make a song that sounds futuristic like them. So Madison, Laney, Grace, Kin & Kon go in Kin's Time Machine Don't Do anything stupid Core. Laney said Suspiciously. Okay corey said Bye. Corey then goes to play his guitar. But his pick flies and breaks the time machine. Oops My bad Corey says. I wonder when they will return. I hope not Forever. Corey suddenly gets worried. Forever is a long, long time Grojband (minus Corey) arrive in the future, with the time machine materializing in a public fountain. Madison is eager too see What Music is like. But the band sees that Everyone has blab tabs. Grojband flee the citizens and escapes down a sewer, where they stumble upon Future SwaySway Lair. I see you uncovered my Lair. SwaySway sneered. Well 1 I wanna know Why Everyone is in Blab tab Wear and 2 why do you live In a sewer. Well 10 years ago A young fellow who loved his band , Corey Riffin wanted to see the new thing, Music Tabs. But those Music Tabs were evil Mind Controlling Zombie devices. Where was Trina? Grace asked. Well Let's just say she had on one too. Future Sway sheded a tear. When corey was the first one to put it one he turned into SparkleTab. As Corey wore Electric Boots his Shorts they were Electric Blue. A sparkling Shirt with gray sleeves and A Black Blue Bottom Shirt. And a Beanie that was gray and a Blab tab. And a skull with a blab tab. His Eyes were Electric Blue green. with a few sparks and Black Hair with Blue streaks. He went from Nice to Evil from now on we will destroy Grojband. Mwahahahahahahaha!" Corey laughed Evilly. As black smoke covered the story. Corey destroyed Peaceville. Kin asked. No But if not stopped he will destroy The world. Sway cried. How do we find Corey? Maddie asked. He's been in the Garage for ages. Sway said. Oh and he is looking for Laney. Sway smiled. Oh !Laney said . Come on Laney Grace begged. Fine. Laney shrugged. Let's Go to Corey. Maddie said. As Maddie rubs Sway's Beard The chorus say Wicked Cool Transition Back in The Garage, SparkleTab gets Angered and Frustrated and demands his clones to look for Laney. While Maddie Puts on Laney wigs and costumes on Grace, Sway Kin and Kon and they all go chanting ( I'm Lanes!. Then Chloe, Gigi, Ringo and Party Danimal connect SparkleTab. Laney found in Sector 1 Chloe says. Laney found in sector 2 Party D. says. Laney found in sector 4 Ringo says. BRING HER!! Corey yells. Yes Corey. Everyone says.. Then back in the Garage. The band jump out their Laney suits and surprise Corey. Get them. Everyone starts attacking. But Madison brings The real Laney Penn. Corey is overjoyed and happy. Maddie begs Laney to put on a Blab Tab. Fine Laney says and she puts the device on her head. Laney Penn 100203088. Yeah Lanes Brain is one with mine my brain as never sparkled so hard. Then Corey goes into Love Mode. Corey went into love diary mode because of Laney Penn. When this happened, there were some major differences that were shown. The background was purple and had binary code numbers in it. Corey was a cyborg when he did this, his eyes has pixelated hearts in them and when he was writing in Trina's diary, pixelated purple hearts were coming out of it. Futuristic love music was playing when he did this. Then falls down on his throne. Madison got the Diary and started singing. You're going Down. Maddie You're going down I'll close your page You're going down Back to the stone age Sit right back and let me dial you up A big kick for your sorry butt I'll do a blitzkrieg on your wires Transmit you back to the techno fires You're going down You're going down You're going down I'm filled with rage You're going down My foot and your face will engage You're going down. Corey cancels this out with a notice cancellation option in his Blab Tap functions when he hears music. Maddie attempts to put it on . But then her and grace get sent into together. You're going down I'll close your page You're going down NOOOO Corey cried. Maddie Music in my Brain cell get it off. which causes the Blab Tap networking system to break down. What happened Corey says. You came back. Laney hugged Corey but he broke out of her hug. That is creepie Fella! Then Corey gives his Moral. Music is all about keeping time but if times are changing, how can you keep them? If being up to date means a wire in the brain, I'd rather live in the past. Thanks for coming out everyone Characters: ◾Kin Kujira ◾Madison Deanglo ◾Grace P. ◾Corey Riffin ◾Laney Penn ◾Kon Kujira ◾SwaySway D. Trivia: Corey went into Diary Mode 2x the first A knight to Remember. SwaySway makes his first appearance. The is a parody on Ahead of our own tone but Corey turns into Sparkle Tab. So how do we get back home. MEH Everyone says. Thanks for coming out Everyone.